


Too close

by Saku015



Series: Tsukihina Weekend 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pining, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Public Display of Affection, Tsukihina weekend 2019, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Tsukishima does not like how close Hinata and Kageyama are.





	Too close

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Jealousy.

If looks could kill, Kageyama would have been dead by then. At least, considering the look with which Tsukishima followed his and Hinata’s every interaction from afar. The two were just had a successful spike and Hinata – just like the touchy-freely person he was, hugged Kageyama around the waist.

Tsukishima let out a low growl and a frown appeared on his face as he drank from his water bottle. Yamaguchi sent an eloquent look towards him and Tsukishima’s frown deepened.

”If you have something to say, then say it,” he barked harshly to his friend. To his surprise, Yamaguchi did not back down, only rolled his eyes.

”You can be so stubborn sometimes, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi blurted out. ”If you will not do something, no one will.”

”Easier said, than done,” Tsukishima mumbled as he watched Kageyama and Hinata preparing for another quick. Suddenly, Yamaguchi’s face appeared in front of his eyes and he stumbled back a few steps in surprise. His childhood friend had a sly mile on his lips – one Tsukishima had never seen before.

”You see, during a match, Kageyama is not Hinata’s only partner,” Yamaguchi said and Tsukishima’s eyes widened in realization.

Both Hinata and him were middle blockers. Both of their tasks were to stop spikes from the other side. They were, indeed, partners. He nodded to show that he understood and Yamaguchi patted his shoulder as a treat. As soon as Hinata landed from the quick, Tsukishima walked up to the duo.

”Hey!” He spoke up and Hinata looked at him with those hug and shining brown eyes. Needless to say, it took his breath away. 

He did not know the exact moment when he realized that he was in love with the shorter boy. Maybe it was after Hinata slammed the winning spike at last year’s Nationals and smiled at the team with the most beaming smile Tsukishima had ever seen. He shook his head to make the memory go away.

”What do you want?” Kageyama asked on his ’You are bothering our practice, go away!’ voice and Tsukishima felt his eyebrow twitch. He grabbed Hinata by the hand and pulled him to the other side of the net.

”He needs to practice blocking as well,” he said matter of factly, but with a triumphant expression on his face.

When he heard the word ’blocking’, Tanaka-san left Captain Ennoshita’s side immediately and offered his services. As it was expected, Kageyama sent him a perfect toss, but due to Tsukishima’s reading, they could block it easily.

”Go the hell, both you and your reading skills, Tsukishima!” The third year complained angrily.

”And usually he is the happiest when I block a tricky spike during a match,” Tsukishima mumbled under his nose. When he heard the small giggle, he looked to his right. Hinata turned his gaze away immediately as a small blush appeared on his face. ”Hey, chibi-chan!” Tsukishima called and Hinata looked back at the other. Tsukishima raised his hands up tentatively.

”Tsukishima, what are you-” Hinata started, but trailed off because of the surprise he felt. Tsukishima had never imitated a high five before.

”What does it look like, moron?!” Tsukishima asked with agitation in his voice. 

Hinata yelped and raised his hands up quickly. He did not want to anger the other. Their relationship had developed in the right direction since the Nationals and he did not plan to endanger what they achieved – not taunting each other every time they met and practicing together sometimes. 

As their palms met, Hinata felt electricity rushing through his arms. He had no idea why it happened, but it was not an unpleasant feeling. Tsukishima’s lips curled into a fond smile because of the orange’s expression and he caught Yamaguchi’s proud look from the corner of his eye. The gesture was not much, but definitely a good beginning.


End file.
